


Day 10-Doggystyle

by Jakathine (orphan_account)



Series: 30-Day nsfw Challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Doggy Style, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie Reference, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jakathine





	Day 10-Doggystyle

The day had been pleasantly slow and uneventful for John. Sherlock on the other hand hated the whole matter of being cooped up inside 221b with no case to do and only re-runs airing on the telly so he could not even entertain himself that way. For a long while Sherlock had curled up on the couch, computer on lap whilst streaming movies. John simply went about his business tidying up the flat before ordering some Thai. When he returned with the food Sherlock was still watching whatever it was he was watching and did not even bat an eye when John plopped down next to him, using his chopsticks to point at the computer.

“Whatcha watching?” John asked, leaning over to look at Sherlock’s screen.

Sherlock removed his left earbud, wrapping it around the cuff of his ear so he could talk with John, “This film called _Wild Target_.”

“Oh! I’ve heard of that one. My mates in the army keep saying I uncannily reminded them of Hector Dixon.” John chuckled as he slurped up some noodles.

Sherlock glanced back at the screen before looking at John, a smile upturning his lips as he accepted the presented box of Thai from John, “Yes, he does look quite like you. Teeth are quite the difference, though.”

John stuck his tongue out at Sherlock before the two continued to eat in silence. When all of their meal was gone John took the empty boxes and put them in the bin before sitting close to Sherlock’s side as they resumed the movie.  John noticed that during Hector’s more devious scenes Sherlock’s breath hitched and watched the film more intently. Amused, John found himself watching Sherlock more than the movie, not realizing that the film was over until Sherlock turned to face him.

“What?” Sherlock inquired, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

John scooted closer so their thighs touched, “I was just noticing how much you liked watching that Dixon fellow.”

Sherlock’s cheeks flushed slightly as he thought of something to retort with but John merely smiled, cutting him off by placing a finger on his own lips.

“I want you.” John stated, removing his finger from his lips to press it against Sherlock’s lips before slipping it past them.

For a moment the two locked eyes, John twirling his finger around in Sherlock’s mouth and Sherlock attempting to resist the urge to push John’s away in favor of kissing him, when John withdrew his finger and pointed towards the bedroom.

In a flurry the two made their way there, hot kisses being exchanged while clothes were stripped off until the two were in their bedroom and shut the door behind them. Unfortunately, one of Sherlock’s trouser legs got caught up around his foot, causing him to trip. John caught a hold of him but the weight of the taller man dragged them both down to land on the ground. They both groaned in pained unison from having slammed into the wooden floor but recovered to resume kissing and simply rolling around on the floor in a tangle of limbs. John, using a flipping technique he had learned in the military, soon had Sherlock splayed out spread-eagle on his abdomen. Sherlock moaned and John could feel the vibrations coursing through the wood of the floor under his fingertips.

John ran a hand down the curve of Sherlock’s lower back before giving his supple arse a squeeze, “One moment.”

Standing, he crossed the room to dig the bottle of lube and a condom out from the dresser drawer they had been stowed in before returning to position himself directly above Sherlock in order to admire the view. Sherlock had remained still flat on the ground, his legs spread slightly and his arms above his head. John could see that Sherlock was trying not to move but that the detective’s natural curiosity would soon get the better of him. Deciding he’d made Sherlock wait long enough John knelt down behind Sherlock and massaged Sherlock’s sides before working his way downwards to knead the soft flesh of his arse in his palms. Sherlock moaned and angled back towards John.

John slipped the condom on before lubing himself thoroughly. With his left hand, John reached around to have Sherlock prop himself up on his knees, with his arse in the air, while John used his other to spread lube down Sherlock’s cleft and then into his puckered hole. The sight of Sherlock face towards the ground and arse up made John’s mouth water with desire as he fingered Sherlock until the man was leaning back to fuck himself on John’s fingers with impatience.  John dropped his hands down to secure them on either side of Sherlock’s bony hips, aligning his throbbing cock with Sherlock’s arsehole before sliding himself in slowly.

Sherlock gave another impatient huff as John thrusted slowly. With a slight smile John angled his position and without warning began to roughly thrust into Sherlock, making the other man’s knees skid hard on the wooden floor. Sherlock moaned loudly and reached underneath himself to fist his erection while John continued to pound into him mercilessly.

While slowing his thrusts but keeping them deep, going all the way to the hilt before drawing back to just the tip before reinserting himself, John leaned over Sherlock’s arched back to plant kisses along his spine and lick teasingly at a few freckles that were there. Sherlock shivered at the touch and increased his stroking, saliva dripping from his lips as he gasped with pleasure. John straightened himself and gave a few final thrusts, spreading Sherlock’s cheeks to observe how Sherlock’s greedy hole consumed him repeatedly before letting them go and moaning as he came. When the shudders passed through him completely John reached around Sherlock’s waist to tweak Sherlock’s nipples while the other man finished himself, semen dripping onto the floor as he panted heavily.

With a contented sigh, John flopped onto the floor next to Sherlock, who had turned over to lie on his back. Sherlock lay still a moment, staring up at the ceiling before looking inquisitively at John.

“Did you do that because you were jealous?” Sherlock wondered aloud.

“Of Dixon? Nah.” John laughed as he turned to prop himself up on his elbow, “Now, let’s best take a shower and clean the floor too. Else wise I think Mrs. Hudson would have a fit.”

 


End file.
